


Wolf Thighs Save Lives

by PastebunAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon
Summary: Remmy is too damn hot.
Relationships: Betty/Remmy Cormo (Zootopia: Pack Street)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Wolf Thighs Save Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, a fanfic of a fanfic, how deep are we gonna go? This is a little thing based on BoneyM's awesome and comfy/horny af Winter Snuggles and lewd version fics. His stuff were a massive inspiration to me and got me into writing Pack Street stuff, so this is the least I can do to show how much I appreciate it.

The sweat dripping down off of Remmy's face in a hot, sticky torrent and pooling beneath him,flooding his sheets, told him that he had to act, and yet it took almost a herculean amount of effort just to lift his head up off of his pillow and to let his body drop to the floor with a dull thud. For the second time in the year, the venting system in his room of all places had kicked the bucket, and unluckily enough for him, on what felt like to him was one of the hottest days of the year. Every muscle in his almost bare legs hurt and he clutched onto the side of his bed with a hoof and pulled himself back up to his feet, wobbling unsteady as he stumbled his way towards his door, by no means planning on dying of a heat stroke if he could do anything about it.

Remmy quickly thought through his different options as he took a moment to catch his breath in the barely cooler hallway, Ozzy was already busy he knew, the twins would by no means be a good option to cool off with, and before he knew it quickly found himself at Betty's door, all the stress and heat making him barely realize that walking outside and to another building was more dangerous than his own possible embarrassment and began softly knocking against it, and again... and again. To no answer. He bleated despondently as his heat addled mind could barely process what to do and instead began practically throwing himself against the door in a last act of desperation before finally slumping down against it, the exhaustion of barely walking a couple of yards claiming him as it flung open.

As his eyes began to slowly open Remmy sighed as he embraced the coolness and wetness that was all around him, the hiss of the ice cold shower water pouring down on him soothing every inch of his once on fire body, opening his mouth slightly to catch some of the drops in it, instantly coating the dryness of his tongue and throat as he managed to let out a contented sigh. "Y'know, you really need to learn to ask for help earlier, fluffball." He heard Betty say as he finally lifted his head up enough to look at the obviously bedraggled wolf that was staring at him, obviously still half asleep, fur matted around her head, neck and chest and puffing on a cigarette, still so sick that he glanced over the fact that she was only in her underwear. "I-it broke while I was in the middle of a nap, I couldn't-" He croaked out before quickly being cut off by a pull pulling him up to his knees "Stop talking and drink." Before Remmy had any chance to respond, or more likely complain, he felt a large bottle of water pressed to his mouth, which after a tentative sip he began to chug gratefully until it was pulled away from him. "Don't drink that fast, you'll make yourself feel even worse." She said as she leaned over to set it on the counter, the tone in her voice wasn't anything that he had ever heard before, higher than normal and throaty almost as if she was about to cry. 

"You... NEED to take care of yourself Remmy." He opened his mouth to quickly try and interject, being in no mood for a lecture and more surprised that Betty was using his actual name for once but was quickly quieted as she raised her voice, looking down at him as serious as a heart attack "Do you understand how terrible we'd feel, how I'D feel if you'd get hurt from not taking care of yourself? You're part of the Pack but barely ever trust us to be here for you, and what were you thinking anyways? You walked past probably two dozen other apartments who would've let you in, and instead decided to walk all the way over here, see this your problem, you never thin-" He zoned out from her ranting as she continued to go on and on, placing his head on his knees and thinking for a moment, finally piping back up softly with the first thought that came to his exhausted mind, flatly saying it "I wanted to be here." She quickly stopped in her tracks, cocking her head "What?" was all he heard her say, obviously waiting for an explanation. He leaned back against the tiles of the showers and took a deep breath, letting every word come from the heart "I mean it, I don't know why I didn't go somewhere else ok, but in the moment all I knew is that I wanted to be with you, the last time something like this happened you seemed so happy to have me around and I guess I wanted that again..."

Staring up at Betty, Remmy waited and watched her expression with his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for her response, any kind of response, he was lucid enough to know that he probably fucked up yet again, and right now she was the last person he wanted mad at him, and he mentally steeled himself for the worst, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. What he certainly wasn't expecting to hear was a booming laugh from her, nor to see the massive smile on her face "Wow fluff, now that's not what I was expecting you to say at all, but" She said as she reached down to pull him to his feet, holding his still wobbily body against her torso "But I'm not complaining one bit... when I said you could come back any time though, I didn't mean to wait until you were literally dying though." She wasn't even trying to hide the elation in her voice and it made him calm down in an instant, pressing his head against the soft, matted fur of her torso, trying to fight back the urge to unload a gallon of tears into her fur "I just, didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of your kindness I guess." he said, swallowing at the now nagging lump in his throat, and not wanting to let go from her. "You idiot. I like you being around, why do you think I was so pissed off that you just almost overheated? Why do you think I try to keep tabs on you even when you're playing Mr. Quiet, and why do you think I would have dragged you into my apartment, got those nasty clothes off of you and made sure you were alright for four hours?" He sighed and looked up at her, managing to crack a smile finally "I didn't even realize I was only in my underwear to be honest" he said quietly, his throat still not quite up for a normal volume yet "Well I wasn't gonna let you struggle in those things forever Remmy, but one thing I don't understand: Ducks on your underwear? Really"  
He let a little contented laugh out as he continued to snuggle into her chest "They were on sale, what were you expecting me to be wearing anyways?" She only snickered.

Sitting in Betty's lap on the couch, letting the coolness of the air conditioning vent blow on them was Heaven on Earth Remmy quickly decided as he leaned back against her with a contented smile on his face, they had both decided to forgo any clothes while he cooled off and he could only marvel at how comfortable her lap was, under normal circumstances he would probably be too focused on the fact that she was naked, but in this moment, right now, all he wanted to be was with her, and from the look on her fact as he glanced up at her, a soft smirk that she was failing to hide even as she puffed on a cigarette, she quite obviously was too. "I think I'm going to cash in that offer to stay here tonight" He said matter of factly, gently shimmying around in her lap. He heard her chuckle as she wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace "You're staying here until that gets fixed, no matter what, Fluff." that alone was enough to make him grin, but the sudden smooch he felt on the top of his head made him the happiest ram in the world and he quickly turned himself around and leaned up, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I would've kissed you for real but I didn't wanna risk getting burnt." She leaned over and sat the cigarette in the ashtray and gripped onto his back, pulling him up to her level as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, her tongue wet and heavy, overpowering his own, tired tongue. As it turns out, "knowing his place" was so much easier than he ever ever expected.

Remmy gently moaned into the kiss as Betty reached around his torso and moved her paw down to his groin, feeling it move the towel that had been covering his groin since they had began being comfy together, feeling it begin to twitch to life as she pressed against it and began to slowly tug on it, the large thick shaft quickly getting larger and larger in her paw, with a raised hoof Remmy pulled away from the kiss "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to." He felt Betty's grip get just a little bit tighter as she smirked at him wolfishy "I WANT to do this. Now you just relax and enjoy the fun fluffball." Before he had a chance to get a word in edgewise, he felt her tongue quickly slam itself back against where it was just a moment ago, this time with even more vigor than before, he tongue dancing with and overtaking his, with the exception of brief, tantalizing moments where he was in control before showing him who really was. Her paw on the other hand, was moving almost criminally slow, only just barely teasing his now throbbing length, he didn't hate to admit it, her being this much in command was making him feel something he'd never felt before, and whatever it was, it was pure bliss. He whimpered ever so softly into her mouth as he felt her slow down with her tugging slightly, feeling her chuckle and GROWL softly into his mouth, the noise and feeling making every bit of wool left on his body stand up on end, and making his length throb even more.

"Alright, enough foreplay, lets get you feeling better." Betty said as soon as she had broken away from the kiss, leaving Remmy's mouth almost painfully empty, if he wanted to complain however, that thought was quickly replaced with a loud mix of a bleat and moan as she took him into her throat with gusto, only just falling short of taking the whole thing in one go, which judging from the huff of air he felt on his groin, annoyed her immensely, and before he could even start to tell her to be careful and not hurt herself, he felt her move forward to take the last inch or so, he paw reaching down to gently massage at and cup his balls, the mix of that, the exhaustion and the sudden, guttural growl against his length as she began to bob up and down quickly told him that he wouldn't last for long, and was determined to make the best of it, craning his head forward to enjoy the view, the sight of her being this close to him almost better than the pleasure itself. He was too exhausted to fight it off much more and quickly blurted out "I think, I'm gonna uh, finish!", feeling her move back off of his length, mouth agape and ready to take his gift, her paw making sure he was still ready to go, and with a loud moan, he finally let go, shooting rope after rope of thick cum onto her tongue, onto her face and down onto her chest, the moan of affirmation she made as a strand moved across her nose only told him he was doing the right thing. 

Spent, Remmy flopped back against the big cushions, catching his breath with a half smile on his face, trying to fight off the urge to pass out again as everything of the day finally began to catch up with him "I'm, huff, sorry I didn't do anything for you this time". He heard her lick at her maw, cleaning off the now dripping cum that dotted her from her head to her chest, a smile on her face. "Oh don't you worry about that, *Grazer*, you'll have lots of opportunities for that these next couple days" He felt his heart leap in his chest as she said that, even moreso as she playfully growled and pecked him on his cheek, dripping some of his own spunk onto him. "And now you'll have to join me to cool off again... Lets go get you cleaned up." She said with a contented grin as she pulled him up to his feet once again, and he followed her to the bathroom. 

He could, and wanted, to get used to this.


End file.
